Antes del si
by HoennMalfoy
Summary: Millones de escenarios posibles, cada posibilidad peor que la anterior. Y él tenía la mala costumbre de hablar sin parar cuando estaba nervioso. Y nunca había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Rosie31 WG :)


_Disclaimer:_

 _Los personajes y el Potterverso pertenecen a la maravillosa Jota Ká Rouling, yo solo me dedico a jugar un poco con ellos._

* * *

 _A Rosie31 WG, quien quiso ver un fic Ronmione escrito por alguien que ama al Dramione como yo. ¡Gracias por todo Mini McGonagall!_

* * *

 **Antes del si**

-Se supone que yo la amo. Y lo hago, la amo como nunca amé a nadie.

»Solo verla sonreír me hace el chico más feliz de todos. Observar sus hermosos ojos chocolate me hace perder la cabeza. Tanto que podría pasar el resto de mi vida apreciando cada cambio que hay en ellos. Tenerla entre mis brazos me hace sentir completo, me hace sentir que mi corazón está por fin tranquilo. Adoro sentir la suave presión de su cuerpo contra el mío, adoro sentir que está cerca.

»Aun así no soy el indicado para ella.

»Lo sé por cada mirada decepcionada que me dirige. Lo siento cada vez que me olvido de una fecha importante o de una salida con ella. Lo entiendo, porque no la hago sentir mi prioridad. La confundo cuando mis ojos se alejan de los suyos y miran hacia otras chicas. La irrito, porque aun soy un niño que no está preparado para pasar el resto de su vida junto a una mujer como ella. La molesto con mis actividades pensadas solo para mí, en vez de pensarlas para los dos. Es mi culpa por no poder cambiar ni un ápice.

» ¿Cómo se supone que logre amarla aunque sea la mitad de lo que me ama ella si no soy capaz de superarme a mí mismo con cosas tan simples? Y es que ella niega todo lo que soy. O quizás lo olvida. Olvida todas las veces que la hago enojar y aquellos momentos en que tuvo ganas de matarme. Lo olvida por esas pocas veces que la abrazo sin que lo pida, en la que la mimo como debería hacerlo todos los días. Por esas veces que vuelvo con un libro nuevo para ella a casa, donde puede leerlo acurrucada junto a mí frente a la chimenea. Por esas veces que llevo el desayuno a la cama porque sé que está demasiado cansada como para abandonar el mullido colchón. O simplemente por esas veces en la que le recuerdo que la amo más que a nadie en este mundo.

»Si tan solo fuera la mitad de lo que ella cree que soy, podría hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo. No habría obstáculos, piedras o enemigos. Seríamos ella y yo viviendo como siempre quisimos, sin interrupciones, sin peleas y sin reconciliaciones. Ser el primero en ver su sonrisa todas las mañanas, observar antes que nadie el conjunto que llevará ese día al trabajo. Maravillarme con la facilidad que solo ella tiene en la cocina, mirarla saltar como una niña pequeña cuando su plato resulta al igual que en el recetario. Ser quien la ayude a calmarse del estrés con unos masajes acompañados de caricias, un café y un libro frente a la chimenea. Así, después de todo esto, volver a llevarla a la cama donde podría amarla hasta el día siguiente y nos viéramos obligados a separarnos de nuevo. De esa manera podría aprender a amar como ama ella. De esa forma tan bella, gentil y cariñosa que tiene ella de amarme. Puedo imaginar lo feliz que sería ella si yo fuera un tipo así.

»Pero no lo soy.

»Es frustrante. Intenté cambiar un millón de veces, ser mejor sólo por y para ella. ¿Es que mi ADN está diseñado para esto? ¿Para desilusionar a la mujer que amo constantemente? ¿Es que mi cabello rojo y mis pecas tienen grabados una especie de maldición? Yo sé que la ropa que uso no está a la altura de ella, ¿Pero eso me condena a lastimarla? Es duro vivir esta sensación todos los días, la sensación de dañarla… Pero no puedo mentirle: La necesito. Es inútil siquiera imaginar una vida sin ella a mi lado. Sin su cabello ensortijado y esos adorables ojos. Sin esas manos que acarician mis cabellos cuando me siento mal, sin esos brazos que me apretujan en cada momento de felicidad, sin ese mohín que me revela que está satisfecha. Sin esas piernas que me guían todos los días al camino que nos deja ser felices.

»Estoy seguro de que todos en este restaurante están hartos de escucharme hablar sobre nosotros dos. Pero nunca en mi vida me sentí tan nervioso como me siento ahora, lo siento.

»A pesar de todas mis inseguridades, de lo único que estoy realmente seguro es de que la chica que está escondida detrás de estas hermosas mejillas sonrojadas, es la única chica para mí. Y no quiero separarme de ella jamás. Espero que ella tampoco quiera.

Siento todos los músculos de mi cuerpo agarrotados por lo que me cuesta demasiado bajar de la mesa en la que estaba parado para poder arrodillarme frente la silla donde mi novia está sentada. Sus ojos están anegados en lágrimas, pero tiene una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Esa sonrisa me da la fuerza necesaria para por fin darle fin a mi discurso.

-Hermione Jean Granger, sé que odias ser el centro de atención, pero eres el centro de mi universo, eres la única que me hace sentir magia sin necesidad de usar una varita. ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?


End file.
